One-dimensional nanowires and nanotubes have been used to fabricate nanodevices such as transistors, nano biosensors, nano lasers, solar cells, and nano generators. Frequently, a nanodevice is fabricated from either a single nanowire or from a nanowire array that is assembled by complicated, multi-step nanofabrication processes. The practical application of these devices is limited by a need for methods for the mass production of nanostructures with uniform structure, composition, and electronic or optical properties. In the context of nanodevice fabrication, theoretical studies have suggested that when one-dimensional nanostructures are connected covalently, the resulting assembly is expected to possess mechanical, electronic, and porosity properties that are different from those of isolated one-dimensional building blocks. Such properties may play an important role in minimizing the size of devices while retaining good performance under low voltage consumption.
Mass production of some nano- and micro-devices requires tailoring nanostructures into networks. Nanowire networks have been synthesized using thermal evaporation and deposition at high temperatures which are not favorable for device integration. It is evident that there is a need to develop new methods for the synthesis of one-dimensional nanostructures and for the assembly of nanostructures into two-dimensional ordered superstructures or complex functional architectures that are favorable to large-scale production and device integration.